


Under Your Thumb I'm On My Knees

by Dykeasaurus247



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Catra is Bad at Feelings (She-Ra), F/F, GP!Adora, Girl Penis, Kinda?, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Trans Adora (She-Ra), Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, catra is just so fucking thirsty for she-ra, like so horny for her its crazy, no beta we die like men, she ra is big and sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dykeasaurus247/pseuds/Dykeasaurus247
Summary: Catra had spent a long time denying her feelings towards Adora.For most of her life she had repressed her love, her desire, her unbridled want for the blonde and even now, with everything out in the open…Catra struggled to express her emotions. She couldn’t help the voice in her head, the voice that sounded suspiciously like Shadow Weaver, telling her that her feelings made her weak. That the overwhelming need Adora sparked within her made her less, made her vulnerable, made her a liability.But Gods did Catra need her.---OR Catra is SUPER horny for She-Ra when she's training.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 660





	Under Your Thumb I'm On My Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, it finally happened folks. 
> 
> This is my first ever smut fic, not just posting but the first I've ever written so this was a journey to finally write but I had an idea, I had to get it out there and yeah here it is.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Catra had spent a long time denying her feelings towards Adora.

For most of her life, she had repressed her love, her desire, her unbridled _want_ for the blonde and even now, with everything out in the open…Catra struggled to express her emotions. She couldn’t help the voice in her head, the voice that sounded suspiciously like Shadow Weaver, telling her that her feelings made her weak. That the overwhelming _need_ Adora sparked within her made her less, made her vulnerable, made her a _liability_.

But Gods did Catra need her.

It was a struggle not to shift uncomfortably as Catra watched Adora train in the private arena situated in the basements of Brightmoon. Desire pooling low in her stomach as Adora summoned the sword of She-Ra and continued her drills, this time in armed combat as opposed to the previous runs of hand-to-hand that had first sparked this desire within Catra.

Despite having nothing left to fight, the war long over and the lingering battles long won, Adora continued to train, determined to keep herself in fighting shape should the need for She-Ra arise. Regardless of the weeks spent off the battlefield, the blonde’s form was perfect, both in the combat sense and in the…physical. Her biceps tensed and relaxed with the movements of the sword through the air, her thighs clenching as Adora dipped lower, widening her stance into a defensive one. She continued to move, the picture of perfection as Catra could do nothing more than watch in awe, admiration and… a whole lot of something else.

Without warning as Adora finished a set she raised the sword high in an all-too-familiar stance as those timeless words were called out into the silence. Adora’s form began to shift, the bright, almost blinding light forcing Catra to squint her eyes even from this distance up in the rafters of the training area. And when her mismatched eyes refocused there in Adora’s place stood the towering form of She-Ra, platinum hair flowing in a non-existent wind as she stepped forward running more complex and impressive drills with her more powerful form on full show.

Catra swallowed thickly watching Adora jump effortlessly through the air, what little of her back was exposed through that _pointless_ window in the fabric tensing and carving valleys into the marble of her skin as Adora thrust her arms up, sword in hand.

Now, Catra had always loved Adora, always desired her, always _wanted_ her, it was so familiar to her now it was almost like breathing (even though she still had trouble admitting it most of the time). But this new want, this new _need_ that Adora’s She-Ra form sparked in her was…unprecedented. Ever since Catra had seen Adora transform on Mara’s ship, seen her exposed biceps, the tree trunk-like thighs, the hands that could and _have_ crushed all manner of things. It was all a bit too much for Catra and now was no exception as Adora flipped gracefully through the air on powerful legs and landed as if gravity had no hold on her.

The desire pooling deep within Catra coiled harshly as She-Ra’s ethereal form landed and shifted so suddenly to the cocky smugness of Adora as she looked up, meeting Catra’s hungry stare with an all-knowing smirk. There was the girl she loved.

“You just gonna sit there and stare or….?” Adora trailed off, chuckling with the knowledge that she had caught Catra red-handed. The brunette blushed, the thin fur on her cheeks colouring pink and her ears drooping slightly knowing she was made. Catra sighed, rolling her eyes in an attempt at aloofness as she swung down from the rafter she was perched upon, using all of her cat-like grace to swing and jump from rafter to rafter, onto the rocky walls and crystals of the basement until eventually, she landed in front of Adora. The blonde towered above her, Catra’s eyes set perfectly in line with She-Ra’s chest. She coughed somewhat uncomfortably, raising her eye line to meet Adora’s instead of blatantly staring at her breasts.

“Hey, Adora.” Catra tried so hard to sound smug, flirty, coy, anything but the embarrassing _squeak_ she produced as her voice cracked over Adora’s name. Adora’s smug smile grew and she cocked her head to the left, one eyebrow raising as she replied.

“Hey, Catra.” Did Adora’s voice sound deeper in She-Ra form? Or was that just Catra’s arousal talking as the blonde in front of her rose a hand to rest gently on her own hip, shifting her weight so that her other hip popped out, accentuating her curves. “You enjoy watching me train from up on your perch?”

“Just making sure you weren’t being sloppy- can’t have you slipping in your training Adora.” Some of Catra’s snark returned to her tone as she somehow managed to form a coherent thought while taking in the deep valley that had formed to curve around Adora’s bicep once she had rested her hand on her hip. “Clearly you have things under control so I will…leave you to it.” Catra clicked her tongue, shooting Adora finger guns before turning around embarrassed. She really should _not_ feel that way about being caught by her own girlfriend for staring at her but Shadow Weaver’s lessons of feelings making her weak seemed to have well and truly stuck.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Adora’s voice was commanding, sultry and not at all the bumbling, awkward Adora of their youth. Catra tried not to shiver as the tone washed over her, the blonde’s large hand reaching out and grabbing Catra’s wrist to tug, easily spinning her back around without any resistance. _Fuck she’s strong._ Catra barely had time to process the thought before Adora was pulling Catra’s face up to meet her own, their lips crashing together in a bruising kiss. Adora pulled away, one hand tangling in Catra’s short hair. Her breath came in shallow gasps as she kissed her way across Catra’s jaw, pressing a surprisingly gentle kiss across the crook where her jaw met her ear, the fur that grew there beginning to grow back in longer now. “You got me all hot and bothered watching me like that, baby.”

Catra purred at the pet name, her own hands reaching up to rest on Adora’s shoulders as she bent down to reach the brunette. _She’s so tall like this, so strong, so **big**_. Catra’s thoughts raced a mile a minute as Adora continued her assault on her neck, sucking bruises into her skin, marking her as her own. “Mine.” Adora rasped out in between kisses. The possessive streak was new but _damn_ if it didn’t make Catra positively weak at the knees, wetness pooling in her crotch.

“Fuck, Adora.” Catra breathed, claws digging gently into Adora’s lower back.

Suddenly, without warning Adora’s hands groped lower, grabbing Catra’s thighs and she picked her up with practised ease, effortless as if she weighed nothing. Catra’s underwear was _ruined_ after that stunt. She wrapped her legs around Adora’s waist, her arms hooking around the blonde’s neck as she pressed their lips together in another searing kiss, tongues dancing as Catra’s fangs nicked Adora’s bottom lip slightly, causing the blonde to grip her thighs tighter. The thought that Catra’s thighs would probably be bruised only heightened her arousal, fingers tightening around the back of Adora’s neck as pressed closer, deeper, _harder._ “Clothes. Off. Now.” Adora spoke brokenly, in between kisses, whispering against Catra’s lips.

“Here?” Catra couldn’t help but be somewhat worried about their current location, anyone could walk in on them.

“Here,” Adora spoke firmly, though at Catra’s hesitance she pulled back, looking into her eyes. “No one comes down here, except for you and me, don’t worry.” Her tone softened as she spoke, bumping her nose against Catra’s “Glimmer prefers to train in the gardens, more room for teleportation, Bow has his own Archery range set up and the other princesses-”

“Okay, you’ve convinced me.” Catra cut her off, a smirk of her own playing on her lips. “But if you want me naked, I’m afraid you’re gonna have to put me down, as much as I am enjoying this,” Adora grumbled but set Catra down, allowing the brunette to take her top off easily, her chest wrap falling away with a simple flick of her claws. When her gaze returned to her girlfriend, she was amused to see Adora staring somewhat dumbly at her, a smile tugging at her lips and a blush beginning to creep across her cheeks.

_There’s my awkward nerd._

Suddenly a thought occurred to the brunette and she glanced up at Adora somewhat sheepishly. “Hey, Adora? Can you even take off your clothes in She-Ra form? Like it seems like the whole outfit and She-Ra get up are a package deal.” The thought was stopped almost as soon as Catra had formed it as a rainbow light overtook Adora’s upper body for a moment before it died down again and there she stood; the upper half of her She-Ra outfit gone. “You practised that didn’t you?” The blonde shrugged, one eyebrow raising and the right side of her mouth tilting upwards.

“Maybe.”

“You thought about fucking me in She-Ra form?” Catra’s playfulness took over and she crossed her arms in front of her chest, covering her breasts from Adora’s view much to the blonde’s chagrin. Adora put both of her hands on her hips, she chest puffing out somewhat as she did so.

“What, like you didn’t imagine me fucking you?”

“Touché.” Catra’s expression mirrored Adora’s as she pounced, allowing Adora to hold her steady again as they continued to make out, though it wasn’t long before Adora was carrying Catra over to the crystal wall of the training area to hold her up against it. Her fingers dug into the brunette’s waist as she peppered kisses down her jaw, across the hollow of her throat and down to her chest, before taking a nipple into her mouth and swirling her tongue across the hardening peak. Catra mewled in response, threading her fingers through Adora’s perfect ponytail, the platinum locks still flowing in that invisible wind that seemed to follow She-Ra around. As she continued her assault on Catra’s breasts, Adora slipped her thigh in between the brunette’s, finally pushing pressure onto Catra’s aching core. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt Adora push close, Catra’s own thigh feeling the hardness of Adora’s arousal.

She raked her claws down Adora’s now exposed back, hard enough to leave a mark but gentle enough so as not to scar. She had already scarred Adora enough over the years and she never left a mark unless given express permission. She moved her hands down to cup Adora’s ass, moving her hands across and around until she could cup the hard bulge tenting the front of She-Ra’s white pants. The blonde moaned around a nipple as Catra continued to explore, massaging Adora’s cock as it hardened even more in Catra’s grasp. It was nice to know that this familiar area of Adora had not changed too much in her She-Ra form, though her girlfriend’s package was no doubt bigger than usual, just like the rest of She-Ra’s body.

Suddenly Adora pulled back, sucking Catra’s nipple until it was freed from Adora’s mouth with a pop. For a moment Catra worried that she had done something wrong, her mind spiralling for a few seconds before Adora’s mouth met her own in a gentler and more loving kiss. “You still okay with this?” Adora asked.

“Definitely.” Catra breathed, voice too high and breathy as her arousal got the best of her. Adora grinned, bright-eyed and adorable and the desire Catra felt was joined by an overwhelming flood of love for the girl in front of her. Adora kneeled, a familiar sight for Catra; She-Ra on her knees before her though this time it was under much different circumstances. Catra was confused for a moment by Adora’s actions, lost in memories she would rather forget when her attention was brought very much back to the present as Adora hooked her fingers in the waistband of Catra’s leggings, one hand at either hip and pulled, ripping the fabric easily and stripping Catra bare in one smooth movement. “Fuck.” Catra’s head leaned back against the wall as another flood coated her thigs, now visible to Adora.

“All this for me?” Adora smirked, pressing a gentle kiss to Catra’s inner thigh, tasting the slick there. Catra was on fire with want- she _needed_ Adora to stop teasing and just fucking eat her out until she could only see stars. But the blonde had other plans, kissing and licking her way across Catra’s inner thighs, gradually closer only to pull away again. Catra looked down to see Adora had to _bend_ to reach her centre, She-Ra’s form still too tall even when kneeling. Catra could feel her pulse pound throughout her core at the sight. Adora looked up, meeting her eyes once more as she whispered:

“Grab on.” Catra barely had time to process before Adora was hoisting the brunette up once again, this time holding her against the wall with her legs draped over her wide shoulders positioning Catra so that her pussy was perfectly in line with her mouth. “There we go, get comfortable baby.” Adora’s breath ghosted over Catra’s exposed core, tickling her slick lips as the blonde moved in closer slowly. After what felt like an eternity Adora finally gave into Catra’s mewling pleas and placed the flat of her tongue to her, drawing up slowly to lick up her folds and lap at the juices that had formed there.

“Fuck me.” Catra slumped back against the wall, head lolling back against the crystalline surface as the breath left her lungs at Adora’s ministrations.

“We’ll get to that, have patience.” Catra could _feel_ the blonde’s smirk and rolled her eyes only to have them roll back in her head as Adora began to circle her clit with her tongue, a tongue that was much larger in She-Ra form. Catra gripped at Adora’s head, her claws scraping across her scalp as she threaded her fingers through the blonde tresses that were slowly coming undone from She-Ra’s perfect ponytail.

Adora has always been the best of the best in the Horde, top of the class in combat training, mission planning, everything- she was a perfectionist there was no doubt about it. Eating out Catra was no exception to this rule as she continued to lap at her folds with an ease and finesse that someone with as little experience as Adora should not have. Yet, here she was, bringing Catra almost to the brink of orgasm in a truly impressive amount of time. One of Adora’s hands had found its way from holding Catra upright and began to tease at her entrance as her tongue focused more heavily on her clit. Catra found herself wanting to beg, to plead with Adora to enter her, fill her with something because the aching emptiness was becoming too much but the words wouldn’t fall from her lips. The words wouldn’t come and instead she was left a purring, moaning mess hoping that Adora would get the non-verbal message. As the blonde wrapped her lips around Catra’s clit and _sucked_ she chose that moment to finally press a gentle finger inside and Catra couldn’t help but cry out. A strangled cry of pleasure and want that rattled through her ribcage and echoed around the training room.

Adora pressed deeper and Catra welcomed the fullness She-Ra’s thick finger provided, she pulled out again and continued the ministrations of her tongue. Catra felt as if she was on fire, electricity sparking from her centre out to her fingertips. Her breathing grew heavy, laboured as she felt herself begin to climb that peak, her climax inching closer and closer with every pump of Adora’s finger. When Adora added a second finger and began to pump harder it was the final nail in the coffin and Catra tumbled over the edge, toes curling and mouth falling open.

“Fuck, Adora!” Catra came, her claws digging unwittingly into Adora’s shoulders and her thighs clenching around the blonde’s head. Adora carried her through the orgasm, continuing to lap at her folds gently, sucking on her clit intermittently causing aftershocks to fire through Catra’s nervous system as she came down from her high. Catra’s grip on her girlfriend lessened, her claws retracting from the flesh of Adora’s wide shoulders and her thighs relaxing their death grip around her head. The blonde sucked in a deep breath, and carefully pulled her fingers from Catra’s pussy. She whimpered at the emptiness, the whimper turning to a moan as Adora wasted no time in licking Catra’s come from her fingers, sucking them clean with a pop of her lips.

Adora shifted their positions, lowering Catra from her place held up against the wall, sliding her down the cool crystal surface until she was sat on the floor in front of her. Catra meanwhile was still riding the waves of her orgasm, feeling slowly beginning to return to her limbs as she locked eyes with Adora, her face covered in the brunette’s own slick and she smiled down at her. Catra returned the expression, though her brows furrowed as her eyes roamed down Adora’s body to find her white pants were still on and covering the blonde’s raging erection. Catra swallowed thickly, though she struggled to verbalise her own desires she had no qualms about asking Adora about hers. “Want me to help you with that? Return the favour?” Catra gestured to the hard bulge in Adora’s trousers. Almost as if it sensed it was the topic of conversation, Adora’s cock throbbed, twitching under the white fabric.

“I have other plans.” She replied simply, leaning over Catra to reach the training mat that lay on the floor nearby. She pulled it towards them and moved so that she could lay Catra down atop it, gently lowering her to the floor. Adora hovered above her, one arm pressed into the mat beside Catra’s head supporting her weight. Ocean blue eyes roamed down Catra’s naked form, taking in the harsh angles and curves of her girlfriend’s body. Catra shifted, uncomfortable under Adora’s unwavering gaze.

“Stop staring at me, nerd, are you forgetting what we’re doing-” Adora silenced Catra’s protest with a gentle hand under her chin, tilting her face upwards to meet her eyes.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Adora whispered reverently and Catra’s gaze flickered down to Adora’s lips, unable to meet her stare, she thrust herself upwards, crashing their lips together heatedly. Her tongue ghosted across Adora’s lower lip before she probed into the blonde’s mouth, trying to force all the words she couldn’t say into the kiss, trying to make Adora understand. On some level it must have worked because soon Adora was returning the gesture, pressing down onto Catra, letting some of her weight rest atop her, sliding her thigh in between Catra’s to press against her wet core. Catra moaned into the kiss, though the feeling was welcome, the fact that Adora still had yet to get fully naked irked her and she broke the kiss to pant out breathlessly.

“Pants.” Adora understood and moved back slightly, that light brightening the space between them again as the blonde magicked away her remaining clothes. As soon as the light faded Catra felt it; the weight of Adora’s cock pressed against her thigh as it flopped free from the fabric confines of her pants. She couldn’t stop the whimpering mewl that escaped her lips as Adora pressed back down against her body, trapping her dick in between them and Catra could feel just how big it was for the first time.

Adora was hung, there was no doubt in Catra’s mind about that, but She-Ra? She had at least 2 inches in length on Adora’s usual size and even just from feeling it like this, pressed against her stomach she could tell it was girthier too. A flood of wetness soaked her already dripping core and Adora’s thigh where it pressed in between Catra’s legs. “You think you’re gonna be able to take me like this?” Adora murmured against Catra’s lips, the brunette smirked, her sarcastic nature slipping through in the moment.

“Adora, you know I love a challenge. And this?” Catra reached between their bodies to grab Adora’s shaft, wrapping her fingers around it, struggling to make her thumb and forefinger meet around her girth. “This is a challenge I am more than willing to take on.” Catra began to stroke up and down Adora’s cock, stretching her arm as far as she could to caress as much of the shaft as possible from this position. She swirled her thumb over the bulbous head, sweeping up some of Adora’s precum and using it as lube as she made her way back down the shaft. Adora’s breath was coming heavy now, the stimulation on her already throbbing cock cresting her further into pleasure. Her shoulders sagged with the strain of holding up her own weight against Catra’s unwavering attention on her cock, her head lolled down coming to rest on Catra’s forehead. Their eyes met again and Catra knew Adora may not last long if she continued the way she was, and she wanted to make this last for as long as she possibly could. She stopped her stroking and Adora’s brows furrowed for a second before she caught Catra’s meaning and raised herself back up, searching Catra’s eyes for any hesitation. Finding none she moved down Catra’s body, pressing kisses across her collarbones, down her breasts and sternum to reach her navel. She took a moment, pressing a few deeper kisses and nuzzling her nose into thicker downy fur that stretched down Catra’s groin to her pussy before pressing one final kiss to her clit, flicking her tongue out once sending an electric jolt up Catra’s spine.

Adora sat up, pumped her fist down her cock once, twice and then moved her hands to Catra’s knees, spreading them open before her. Catra couldn’t help but feel vulnerable like this, spread open in front of her girlfriend, the blonde’s eyes wandering across her folds- but if there was one thing Catra was sure of in this life it was that she trusted Adora, no matter what. “You ready?” Adora spoke gently, almost as if she could read Catra’s mind. The brunette smiled, nodding- the words still refusing to bubble up from where they got stuck in her throat. “Okay.” Adora smiled at her again, a grin far too childish considering what they were doing and stroked her cock one final time before shifting her weight, leaning forwards and lining her cock head up with Catra’s entrance.

Adora pushed the head forward, only a fraction, before pulling back out and rubbing her cock up through Catra’s folds to her clit, bumping it against the bundle of nerves a few times before lining up her cock once more. Adora waited there, teasing Catra again for a few more seconds before Catra felt as If the anticipation would kill her, she opened her mouth to protest “Adora-”. As soon as the name left her lips the blonde pressed forwards penetrating Catra slowly. The brunette’s breath hitched as she welcomed the stretch. And it was a stretch. Her estimations of Adora being thicker in She-Ra form were definitely founded as her pussy strained to accommodate the large cock of her girlfriend.

“Fuck, Catra you feel so good around me.” Adora’s words caused another flood of wetness to pool at the crux of her thighs making Adora’s continued penetration a little easier. Catra’s arms wound up around the blonde’s neck, fingers digging into the base of her skull as inch after inch pushed deeper, filling her in places she didn’t know she could be filled. “Gods you’re so fucking tight.” Adora reached down, rubbing gentle circles over Catra’s clit to ease any pain she might feel and Catra was flooded with adoration for the blonde above her, even like this she was so attentive to her, so caring.

It took a minute or two but eventually, Catra felt Adora bottom out within her, her balls coming to rest against her ass as their hips were pressed flush together. “Fuck.” Catra breathed, barely above a whisper as Adora took in deep breaths above her. Catra’s hands trailed down from Adora’s neck to her back as she pulled her in close, Adora’s breaths now ruffling the fur by her ear. Adora sucked on the brunette’s pulse point briefly before raising herself back up, careful not to jostle her hips too much as Catra got used to the fullness.

“I’m gonna start moving now okay?” Adora looked down at her, having to crane her neck a little bit with the height difference between them. Catra nodded, desperate for some friction and she couldn’t help but cry out in pleasure as Adora began to withdraw her cock from deep within Catra’s core. The emptiness was glaringly obvious as she pulled out and Catra trailed her hands down Adora’s back to grab at her ass, ready to pull her back in. Adora withdrew so that only the head of her cock remained inside before beginning the push back within and Catra pulled Adora in ravenously, hungry to feel the stretch again.

They continued at this pace for a while, the gentle pulling out and pushing back in aided by Catra grabbing at Adora’s tight ass until eventually Catra became fully used to the sensation and she began to wordlessly pull Adora’s hips in harder and faster until the blonde got the message to pick up the pace. The sound of their wet flesh slapping obscenely together began to join the sounds of their heavy laboured breathing in the echoing training chamber, the smell of sex permeating the air as Adora continued to quicken her pace, pounding into Catra deeper and harder with each thrust. Soon Catra couldn’t dampen down her moans as the feeling of Adora penetrating every part of her became too much and she mewled and panted in pleasure, the blonde herself couldn’t keep her voice down either and soon the sound of their lovemaking became raucous.

Adora held herself up with one hand as she buried her cock deep within Catra with a brutal thrust causing Catra to yelp with the overwhelming wave of pleasure it sent crashing over her. The blonde grabbed one of Catra’s legs, leaning back so she could push it up towards her chest, never letting her cock leave her girlfriend’s pussy. Catra whimpered as the action caused the head of Adora’s dick to bump her g-spot and she could do nothing else but move her own grip to her calf, aiding Adora in keeping her leg pinned to her chest. The new angle caused Adora’s cock to rub against Catra’s g-spot with every thrust and without much warning, her second orgasm crashed over her and she screamed out in pleasure. “Coming already, Catra?” Adora smirked down at her lover, punctuating each word with a particularly hard thrust. Catra stared up disbelievingly at the blonde, about to retort with an equally sarcastic quip of her own but the words were strangled when Adora thrust into her again, _hard._ “You like that? You like it when I _pound_ you?”

“Fuck.” Was the only response Catra could muster as Adora continued to pound into her relentlessly, moving Catra’s other leg up to join the other against her chest as she practically fucked her into the ground. Sweat had begun to bead across Adora’s head with the effort, and for the first time Catra noticed that Adora was still wearing She-Ra’s headband, the gold surface reflecting in the light of the crystals- she was _only_ wearing She-Ra’s headband.

_Fuck that was hot._

Adora continued her punishing pace, pulling all the way out save for the tip of her cock and then pushing deep into Catra with each hard thrust. After a few more of these bruising drives, Adora’s cock slipped free of Catra’s pussy and she was left mewling at the loss of fullness. Catra’s eyes had since screwed up in pleasure but as Adora remained still above her and the emptiness persisted she opened them again to find herself staring directly into She-Ra’s blazing blue eyes. “Adora what’s-”

“Tell me what you want.” She cut her off, a bead of sweat dripping down her temple to curve around her strong jaw. Catra looked up, confused for a moment and cocked her head to the side incredulously.

“Adora, what are you-” once again she was cut off by her girlfriend.

“Tell me what you want, Catra.” Adora wasn’t moving and the high Catra had been climbing was beginning to subside with every second Adora wasn’t inside of her. “I want you to tell me what you want.”

And it clicked.

Catra had always struggled to express her feelings, her wants, her desires but in that moment, nothing could have been clearer and easier for her to do.

“I want you to fuck me, Adora. I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow, until all I can think about is you and your cock so fucking deep inside me, pumping me full of your-” Catra’s words were broken by a mewl as Adora penetrated her once more, bottoming out in one painfully slow thrust, hitting every pleasure point within Catra’s pussy.

“All you had to do was ask,” Adora smirked before Catra pulled her down into a searing kiss, their teeth clacking and noses bumping as Adora began to thrust once more setting a brutal pace that rocked Catra to her very core. Catra let go of her calves and instead let Adora take on the job of keeping her legs spread as she raked her claws down Adora’s chiselled back, urging her to go deeper, harder, faster, whatever it took to help her cum. She could feel herself rising that peak again and as Adora shifted her weight to allow her to press a thumb to Catra’s clit she could feel her orgasm approaching faster by the second. Adora leaned down, turning her face to Catra’s ear and whispered: “Come for me, baby.”

And she did, _hard._

Her orgasm washed over every fibre of her being, her claws dug into Adora’s back so hard she grunted with the pain of it, Catra’s toes curled and she came with Adora’s name on her lips, screaming it out into the musty air of the training area. “Fuck, Adora, Adora, _Adora._ ” Catra couldn’t form any other thought than that of her girlfriend’s name as she continued to thrust through Catra’s orgasm, flicking her clit in just a way that she triggered another, her voice now hoarse from her screams she yelled out again. Whether she managed to actually form Adora’s name amongst the strangled cry the brunette didn’t know. Soon Adora’s thrusts began to falter as her hips jerked erratically and Catra knew the blonde must be close. “Come on baby, come inside me, please. I need it, I need _you._ ”

“Catra…” Adora’s voice faltered, almost breaking as she fell onto Catra, her hips ramming forwards into her pussy one last time “Fuck!” Then she felt it. Adora’s cum spilling inside her, splashing against her walls molten hot and Adora bit into the brunette’s shoulder, muffling her cries as she was rocked by her own orgasm. Her hips stuttered, the tiredness seeping into her bones as the orgasm began to subside. She began to pull away but Catra stopped her, wrapping her arms around her tightly, determined to keep her cock inside and Adora on top of her. “Mmm too heavy.” Adora protested, her words slurring as she continued to hold most of her weight from atop Catra.

“It’s okay baby you can let go; I can hold you,” Catra whispered and Adora gently pressed her full weight down onto her girlfriend. She was heavy but Catra would gladly bear the burden if it meant holding Adora like this for just a while longer. The blonde buried her face in Catra’s neck, murmuring against her shoulder. “Hmm?” Catra questioned and Adora turned her face a little so she could be understood.

“Sorry, I bit you.” Her words slurred still with sleep and the aftershocks of her orgasm; her cock still twitching intermittently inside of Catra.

“It’s okay, I liked it,” Catra admitted, gently stroking She-Ra’s long platinum hair, most of it having come undone from the ponytail during their escapades. Adora hummed in response, her dick slowly starting to soften still inside Catra’s pussy. There was a pulse of dull light and the weight on Catra’s chest lifted as She-Ra was replaced with her usual Adora, her cock slipping out of Catra in the process. Catra whimpered at the loss for a moment before fully settling herself into holding Adora. It wasn’t often she got to cradle Adora like this, usually, it was the other way around, so the brunette wanted to savour the moment, a gentle silence stretching around them.

After a while, though the stickiness of their sweat and cum became uncomfortable and the knowledge that they were still very much in a public place caused them to move, unwinding their arms from around each other. “I like you being verbal, Catra- I want to know that I make you feel good, with words,” Adora spoke into the silence, her voice quiet and body language timid.

“I liked it too,” Catra responded honestly, Adora looked up at her in surprise. “I know I’m not good with the whole feelings thing, telling you how I’m feeling or what I want or whatever but I’m gonna work on it.” The brunette smiled warmly, honestly and Adora returned the expression tenfold. “Also, that was fucking great so thank you for that… I think you made good on my request.”

“And which one was that?” A smug smile tugged at the left side of Adora’s mouth.

“I am definitely not going to be able to walk tomorrow.”


End file.
